


Just a Bit Closer

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Business AU, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Slaine top, Sureina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Businessmen AU, Boss Slaine x Employee Inaho. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They have been dating for a month now, but Inaho has yet to tell his friends and family about his new relationship with his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carymono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carymono/gifts).



> AHHHHH HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARY! This fic was inspired by the really cute sureina office AU you drew before, I just want to write about how cute they are after they started dating <3 so I decided to write it for your birthday ;u;
> 
> Please forgive me for how rushed this is (sorry the smut is so embarrassing), I hope you will like it! Thank you for always feeding the AZ fam with your beautiful art work and animation ;-; You art gives me energy everyday! 
> 
> I had you have a wonderful birthday and many more happy days to come!! good luck with school and work! <333

 

 

On the surface, nothing has changed between them.

 

 

 

"Kaizuka, I need this report to be done before you leave tonight. Also, here are two new cases I need you to look at.” Blue eyes. Blond hair. Charming voice. His boss drops a large pile of work on his desk on his desk as he comes through the door as usual. The brunet calmly hangs up his jacket in the closet; his colleagues’ concerned murmurs filling his eardrums from every direction. “Understood.”

 

“Don’t think you’ll be able to leave tonight before you get those done.” Slaine grins at him before turning his heels, heading back towards his office. 

 _Smile of a devil!_  Inko whispers, giving Inaho a worried glance.  _That is basically three days’ worth of work, how is he supposed to finish?_ Nina gasps. _You are out of luck today, bud._ Calm shakes his head. In an instant, Inaho is flooded by the collective sympathy from his friends, some even offer to share his workload so he doesn’t have to spend the night at the office.

 

“Thank you, but I can take care of it.” The brunet replies in his typical monotone, unfazed.  _Oh, poor Inaho!_  The girls let out a sigh of grief, all except for Rayet, who looks at him with pity in her eyes.  _He is getting used to this because Mr. Troyard keeps on throwing work at him nonstop! Inaho is smart and good at what he does, but this is just unfair! At this rate he will end up dying in his early years from stress and overworking! He doesn’t deserve this!_ “Inaho, you really should say something! You don’t even have a life anymore because you are always working, even on the weekends!”

 

“I am fine, Inko, thank you for worrying about me.” Inaho assures her. He can feel the gaze from a certain person fixed on his back and he turns his head slightly. The blond leans back on his executive office chair, warm smile on his lips.

 

It is the first time Inaho finds it so difficult not to smile back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He checks the clock on the lower right hand corner of his computer screen, glancing over at the large conference room. From the outside, he can see Slaine standing in the front of the room, making small hand gestures at the white board every so often. Confident. Passionate. Focused.

 

 

He makes a quick calculation in his head; it has been almost three hours. The conference should be over any second now. As soon as he hears the loud applause from the other side of the door, he puts his work aside and walks into the pantry.

 

 

After all the potential sponsors have left, Slaine immediately collapses onto his chair; he feels like he is barely breathing. That was one of the most important presentations he has ever done and he isn’t sure whether he did was enough. He put everything he has into today’s meeting and he hopes it was a success. The outcome can change the future of the company.

 

But for now, he just really need his cup of coffee to rejuvenate him after all that stress. Ah, some sweets would be nice too……The meeting ran into his lunchtime and now he is starving. 

 

“Here, boss.” A cup of steaming coffee is placed on his desk, along with a chocolate muffin. He inhales hungrily, surprised. The aroma of hazelnut fills the air; it is his favorite brand of coffee. “I bought more coffee beans last time I went grocery shopping.” Those burgundy eyes are locked on him. Slaine can almost see his own reflection in them, as if there is nothing else in the world that mattered, leaving just the two of them. He wants to hold the hands covered by the long sleeves of his shirt. Slaine imagines the temperature of Inaho’s hands must be slightly higher than his own, warmed by the cup of coffee he prepared. He wants to embrace Inaho right now. Let their distance to be shorter. Let him be closer. If only he can kiss those lips now……

 

He clears his throat.

 

“Thank you, Kaizuka.”

 

The brunet merely nods before going back to his desk. Slaine takes a sip of coffee and then bites into the chocolate chip. A perfect blend of bitter and sweet.

 

 

“Inaho, you didn’t have to do that!” Calm raises his eyebrows at the brunet returning to his work station. “Making coffee for him isn’t even part of your job!”

 

“We will all be in trouble if anything happens to Slaine.” He clicks on his mouse several times to wake the computer up. “He is not a bad boss to work for.”

 

“But all he does is give all the work to you! Inaho, you are smart enough to get a different job somewhere else, they’ll probably pay you more for what you can do……” Noticing Calm has started his usual rants again, Inaho decides to put his attention on the document in front of him again.

 

He wonders if the muffins were sweet enough for Slaine’s taste. Or were they too sweet? He’ll have to ask him later. The more data he can collect the better.

 

 

 

“Are you sure you are fine? Inaho, we really don’t mind staying here for an hour and helping you out a bit……” His friends are all ready to leave, but none of them feel that it is right for them to leave Inaho here with their overly demanding boss. Who knows how late he will be able to go home?

 

“That won’t be necessary. I can finish by myself.” He is aware of how fortunate he is to have such caring friends, and he is truly grateful for them, but he really doesn’t need their help.

 

At least, not tonight.

 

As the last person exits the building, Inaho closes the tabs on his screen all at once, and walks towards the dimly lit office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The sales for this month……Ah!” His sentence is interrupted abruptly by the thick cock that is roughly shoved into him. His grip on the document tightens, crumpling the thin sheet of paper. Not that it really matters anymore; his vision is blurred by the tears that are beginning to fill his eyes, and he is sure that Slaine’s true intention isn’t really to hear him read the report out loud. He blinks a few times, trying to regain his focus, but all effort is futile. “Slaine……!”

 

There is no way he can finish reading this when he is bending over on Slaine’s office desk, getting screwed so hard that he can barely think.

 

“Continue, Kaizuka.” He can sense Slaine’s breath on his neck and he can’t help but to moan. Just like he has expected, the next thing Slaine does is to gently bite down on his skin and leaves his marks. He opens his mouth in attempts to pronounce the next word, but what comes out instead is his needy whine. Before meeting Slaine, he didn’t even know he can make noises like that.

 

He wants Slaine. He wants all of Slaine. His body trembles as he feels Slaine pulling out of him, only to have his inner walls to be completely filled again the next second as the blond slams into him. The irregular rhythm makes Inaho lose track of his pace.

 

Slaine was overly gently the first few times they did it, and it frustrates Inaho. He isn’t a fragile object so there is no need for Slaine to hold back.  Lately, Slaine is really starting to show him what he is truly capable of, and it is during one of those mornings when he has to drag himself out of bed to go to work with back pains when Inaho thinks he might start to regret demanding Slaine to go as hard on him as he wants.

 

The brunet’s mind is spinning out of control and the only thing that he can think about is the pleasure his boyfriend is giving him. His legs are growing weaker and he is grateful for the desk for supporting his weight. Slaine’s movements are becoming more and more forceful, ramming into his hips harder and harder each time, and he feels like he may collapse any second……

 

“Nngh!” Inaho’s amber eyes widen as the weak spot inside of him is being explored. His entrance tightens and clenches around Slaine’s cock, desperate and greedy. Inaho barely has time to process anything before the second wave of attack begins. The last bit of pride in his heart has eroded away and he resigns. Inaho cries out as he is pinned on the desk helplessly, his hole being penetrated and used as Slaine desires, teardrops rolling down his cheeks and falling onto the paper in front of him.

 

“Inaho……” Slaine kisses Inaho’s neck lovingly, delighted to hear the sweet sounds he is now making. He knows what he can do to make the brunet scream. It brings him an indescribable sense of satisfaction. No one else in the world can witness Inaho like this except for him. Kaizuka Inaho, blushing and crying softly……he will not allow this sight to be seen by anyone else.

 

 _How adorable._ Slaine turns Inaho’s face slightly towards him, licking the tears off his flushed face. How he wants to hold him gently and give him many kisses, while simultaneously wanting to fuck him harder so he can rock back his hips and cry even more……

 

 _Show me more of your weakness, Inaho._ He thinks as he buries himself deep inside of Inaho, semen filling the orange flavor condom.

 

 

 

“Slaine……” He leans on the surface of the desk weakly, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as he pants. He feels Slaine pulling his cock out and now he feels empty. Next second he knows, he is carried by Slaine to the corner of his office, where the blond pushes him on the couch and spreads his legs once again.

 

“Inaho, can I do it one more time……?” Inaho shudders as he feels Slaine’s fingers entering the place that was being used minutes ago. His insides feel even more sensitive after their first round of activities and he gasps softly. He is embarrassed by how his body is welcoming Slaine’s touch; he is getting turned on by merely being fingered by Slaine. Inaho looks at Slaine with his misty red eyes, nodding slightly to give him permission to access his body. Slaine smiles shyly as he reaches for a new condom in his pocket. In reality, Inaho wouldn’t mind it if Slaine chooses not to use a condom. He even misses the feeling of having Slaine’s hot liquid inside of him. However, he does recognize that the office isn’t an ideal place for cleanup afterwards. They can do more of that when he visits Slaine’s house this weekend.

 

“Inaho……I love you.” Slaine kisses him as he thrusts deeply into Inaho’s twitching hole, burying his entire length in him. Inaho grasps Slaine’s shirt and does not make the effort to suppress his high pitched scream. The blond begins to moving in and out of him immediately. A few times he feels as if he is getting lost in pure lust and Slaine’s affectionate kisses bring him back. He thinks he might prefer this position more because it is much easier for Slaine to kiss him this way.

 

“Slaine……” He coils his arms around Slaine, pressing their body closer to each other.

 

 

He is so cute……Slaine observes the slight changes in Inaho’s expression closely each time he plunges into him. He once thought Inaho is incapable of having any other expressions other than his blank face, but now he knows how wrong he was. The tears on his face have yet to be dried but new ones are already being collected in his eyes. Small gasps escape his mouth every time he enters his body. Inaho is squeezing and clenching onto him hungrily, begging for him to continue.

 

He loves Inaho so much that he feels like he might lose control of himself. It is the first time he has ever feel so greedy. He wants all of Inaho to belong to him. He wants to leave his mark all over his body selfishly. He wants to hold his hand in front of other people. He wants to let everyone know that Inaho Kaizuka will soon become Inaho Troyard, because he can’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else.

 

Slaine strokes Inaho’s erection gently, his fingers coated with Inaho’s precum. He knows Inaho is getting close and he needs more stimulation to reach his release. He will give him all the pleasure he wants.

 

 

“Mmmh……Slaine……ah……” His throat is getting dry. As each second goes by, he feels more and more defenseless. Not only is Slaine now rubbing his sensitive tip, he is also thrusting into him and targeting his prostate every time. He is on the receiving end of Slaine’s actions and he can only accept everything he gives him helplessly. The friction of having Slaine’s cock shoved in his throbbing hole leaves him breathless. The pleasure keeps on accumulating and Inaho thinks he might lose his mind.

 

“Ahhh! Slaine!” His body twitches as he reaches his climax, mind turning white from overstimulation. His releases his semen in Slaine’s hand, while Slaine forces his hardness deep entire of Inaho’s body. Slaine holds him tightly as he cums, the sound of his voice calling his name echoing in Inaho’s mind.  

 

Inaho feels dizzy, but in a good way. He is sure he looks like a mess right now, with tears and saliva covering his face, but that’s alright too. He hugs Slaine back, and the two of them enjoys the quiet moment between them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is Italian alright?” Slaine asks the brunet as he scrolls through the list of nearby take out restaurants on his phone. Inaho yawns and nods sleepily, snuggling into a more comfortable position on the couch. Slaine has cleaned him and his office up and even got him a blanket. He knows Inaho gets cold easily.

 

Neither of them ate dinner yet so Slaine decides that he will grab some food for the both of them. Inaho doesn’t have much of a preference on what he wants for dinner; he is not a picky eater. The blond makes the order on his phone app and puts on his jacket. “I’ll be right back.” He smiles when he sees Inaho curling up and dozing off on the sofa with the blanket around him. He leans over to peck his forehead before he leaves the door. “Wait for me.”

 

The brunet wraps the blanket closer around him, silently wondering how it is possible for him to love someone this much.

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner, Slaine volunteers to drive Inaho home, and of course, he is not taking no as an answer. Inaho accepts his offer as there is really no reason for him to pick otherwise. Plus, he is actually pretty tired.

 

He watches Slaine from the passenger’s seat. The blond is obviously in a good mood, humming along to the songs playing on the radio. He always looks serious at work, but Inaho knows Slaine has a playful side to him too.

 

The brunet blinks slowly, trying to ingrain every bit of time they spend together into his memory. They have been dating for a month now, but there are times when everything still feels like a dream to him.

 

From the first day he started working here, he heard talks about how Slaine will surely marry the CEO’s granddaughter, Asseylum Vers Allusia, one day. They say Slaine worked this hard to the top so he can gain the approval of Sir Rayregalia. It came to his attention that Slaine apparently shares a long history with Asseylum; they met each other when they were both very young. Inaho saw the girl a few times when she visited the company. Her beauty and kindness immediately attracted everyone’s attention.

 

“Too bad she is going to the wife of our boss one day, or else I would love to have a drink with her……” Calm muttered disappointedly, and Inaho’s mood remained sullen for the rest of the day.

 

After they began dating, he had asked Slaine about Asseylum, and he chuckled, telling Inaho that Asseylum is only a good friend of his. “I owe her a lot. I wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t there to support me. That’s why I swore I will bring success to the company. But other than that, I don’t have any romantic feelings for her.”

The words from Slaine brought a new sense of security to Inaho.  Asseylum can probably help Slaine a lot more with his career than he can with her status, but he knows Slaine’s heart is tied to him.

 

 

 

Slaine has only driven to his place several times but he already knows his address by heart. He pulls the brunet closer for a kiss before he jumps out of the car. “Good night, Inaho.” He has that same shy smile on his face, one that only Inaho gets to see on a daily basis. The blond takes a glance at his apartment, asking tentatively, “Your sister must be resting now……”

 

“Yes. Yukinee is always tired after work so she doesn’t stay up very late.” Inaho nods. A hint of disappointment flashes across Slaine’s face, but he quickly regains his composure. “I see. It would be rude of me to come in while she is sleeping. I would like to introduce myself to her someday.”

 

Inaho knows Slaine wants to meet his family and it genuinely makes him happy. However, perhaps it is due to the fact that this is his first relationship, and how much he wishes everything to work out between him and Slaine, that he is being more careful than usual.

 

What if Yukinee doesn’t approve him dating Slaine……the thought troubles him. He doesn’t think his sister would have problems with who he is dating. However, even if the chances of Yuki protesting is extremely slim, it is still not zero, meaning it is not risk free.

 

“We can arrange something.” He kisses Slaine before he has the chance to say anything else. Slaine smiles warmly at him as usual, and slowly drives away.

 

 

 

 

As he predicted, Yuki is already asleep when he enters the apartment. He is sure tomorrow morning he’ll hear her lecture of how he shouldn’t overwork himself and his job is consuming his life. He quietly makes his way back to his room, closing the door behind him.

 

A month has passed by without anything catastrophic happening to their relationship, and there is nothing to indicate that it will change in the near future. Besides, he should have more faith in Slaine……

 

He sighs, sitting down on his bed. After all, he knows that he won’t change his mind about Slaine no matter what happens. So really, there is nothing to worry about.

 

Perhaps it is time for them to go to the next step……

 

Inaho searches for his phone, and begins typing out a text message.

 

 

 

 

Slaine hears a small noise coming from his pocket and realizes it’s a text message notification. He unlocks the door with one hand as he takes out his phone, secretly hoping that it is a text from Inaho.

 

Under the moonlight, the message reads:

 

“Slaine,

 

Yukinee has a day off this Friday. I think she would be happy to meet you. Do you want to come over for dinner? I’ll cook.

 

Inaho.”

 

 

The grin on his face widens, his heartbeat racing fast, feeling as if he is drowning in excitement and happiness.

 

 

He will get to meet Inaho’s family!

 

 

Inside of his head, Slaine is already planning ten different things all at once. First impression is important. What should he wear? It is impolite to visit someone’s house empty-handed; he needs to get a gift. Ah, he will need to ask Inaho what his sister likes……

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho is about to fall asleep when he gets a new text message. He feels too sleepy to respond, so he will look at it when he wakes up. He is sure Slaine is _probably_ putting in way too much effort into this as usual, and he is _most likely_ going to bombard him with questions like “what kind of gift should I bring” when he sees him.

 

 

A small smile reaches his lips, and he closes his eyes.

 

 

 

 

The last bit of insecurity has completely faded away. It is going to be a brand new day tomorrow, and hopefully, he will be closer to Slaine than the day before.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY INAHO!!!! This fic isn't really a birthday theme one, but I have been wanting to write this chapter for a while......so I decided I will finish it for Inaho's birthday :'D I hope he spends a great day with Slaine <3  
> Sureina continues to kill me every day, when will I be free of az hell?

Starting from the moment he opened his eyes at 8:30am this morning, blond has been feeling incredibly restless. He woke up a little earlier than usual, yet he doesn’t feel tired at all. His mind is still excited from the events that happened last night, and the day ahead of him. Slaine can’t seem to leave his phone alone at all; he estimates he probably checks it every five minutes to see if he got a new text from Inaho. He sits on his couch, chewing on the piece of toast he made for breakfast, eagerly waiting for the arrival of the brunet.

 

Yesterday, he finally got the chance to meet Inaho’s family, Kaizuka Yuki. He had been nervous all day; it is only natural for him to want to leave a good first impression on Inaho’s sister.

 

He thinks he might have gone slightly overboard. When Inaho opened the door for him, he spent a good minute staring at his expensive suit and the bouquet of flowers and box of cake he brought along.

 

“You really don’t have to do all this.” Probably sensing the anxiety radiating off his body, Inaho gave him a kiss before leading him inside.

 

Slaine only smiled nervously at Inaho’s comment. Is he overdoing it? Doubt flickered in his mind and panic quietly sets in.

 

Yuki was extremely kind and welcoming to his presence, greeting Slaine with friendly beam, which was a big relief to Slaine. Her personality is quite different from Inaho, however, the interaction between her and her brother makes it obvious that they are siblings.

 

 _‘My sister was a child herself when we lost our parents, but she worked really hard to support the both of us.’_ He recalled Inaho telling him about his family when they first started dating, and it filled his heart with the uttermost respect for the young woman. From the way she smiles, one would have never been able to tell the hardship she has been through.

 

His meeting with Kaizuka Yuki went well, and the three of them enjoyed a delicious meal prepared by Inaho. Through her words and gestures, it is clear how much Yuki cares about Inaho’s happiness.

 

“Nao-kun really likes you, a lot.” Before he left that day, Yuki pulled him into a warm hug. “I have never seen him this into anyone. He thought I didn’t know that he is seeing someone, but I could tell……he has been so happy lately. So……take good care of him, okay?” He nods sincerely at her words, earnestly promising that he will not let Inaho down. If he were to ever hurt Inaho, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, either.

 

 

Today is the first time Inaho is visiting his new house after Slaine bought it two weeks ago. Prior to today, Inaho did accompanied him when he was searching for a new place, and he made the decision of choosing this house with Inaho’s input in mind. He knows that it has some of the key features the other really likes, such as the elaborate open-style kitchen and the large picture windows that not only allow natural light to pour in from every angle, but also give them access to viewing the beautiful scenery outside. The house overall has a homey ambience to it, and Slaine is very satisfied with his purchase. He can imagine himself living here with his special one and spending time together as a couple.

 

Merely imagining the scenario makes his heart swell with joy, and he knows that it is a silly thing for him to do, but he can’t help it. This is the first time he is living on his own. As the adopted son of the affluent Saazbaum family, Slaine has always been living with servants to take care of his daily live. Slaine still remembers the look of disbelief on Inaho’s usual blank face the first time he brought him home with him.

 

“So you really are rich.” The brunet deadpanned, and Slaine only gave an awkward laugh in reply. This type of lifestyle is foreign to the Kaizuka household. From what he knows, Inaho’s sister had worked hard to support the both of them after their parents have passed away in a car accident. Without a doubt, the Kaizuka sibling must have faced countless obstacles and hardship growing up. He doesn’t really like to discuss his background, or really any topic that would make Inaho feel like there is any sort of gap in between them. He loves Inaho as a person and that is all that matters to him. 

 

Slaine has thought of moving out for a while now, and it is after he began dating Inaho when the idea solidified. The place looks a little empty, and there are still boxes to be unpacked, but he has already started putting up decorations to make it feel more like “home”. He wants to know Inaho’s opinion of it, because his wish is for Inaho to feel as comfortable with the place as he is.

 

The blond pulls his phone from his pocket once again. The absence of text messages means that Inaho is probably on his way. He knows his boyfriend is a punctual person, proven to the fact that he has never shown up to work late a day in his life. He wishes time would pass faster as there are still 20 minutes till Inaho’s arrival.

 

He waits and waits. Finally the sound of the doorbell blesses his ears, and he jumps up from the couch, almost hitting himself in the face as he pulls the door open.

 

The brunet stands in front of his doorway, burgundy eyes peering at him. Slaine can feel the accumulation of happiness in his chest going up exponentially the second he sets his eye on his boyfriend. “Good afternoon, Slaine.” Inaho greets him properly in his usual monotone. Despite the fact it is only late November, he is already all bundle up in his winter wear.

 

“Inaho! Come on in, you must be cold.” Slaine welcomes him with an affectionate beam and a warm hug, leading him inside the house. “Thank you for coming over. I should have picked you up from your house.”

 

“It is fine, I had to stop by the grocery store anyway.” Inaho shakes his head slightly, revealing the content inside the plastic bags he is holding. “I got a few things, so we can cook dinner tonight.”

 

“Sure! Um, I am not too familiar with cooking, so you would have to teach me.” Slaine scratches his cheek sheepishly. He has been learning, but so far, his progress is minimal.

 

“That is why I am here, right?” Inaho’s gaze falls on him, speaking with subtle confidence that Slaine can’t replicate with it comes down to housework. Inaho is undoubtedly the expert in here.

 

“Should we get to work, then?” Slaine smiles. Not matter where they are, Inaho is always very reliable.

 

 

 

 

Rather than calling today a “date,” it is more like Inaho coming over to teach Slaine how to do chores and help him unpack all his belongings.

 

Growing up in a wealthy household with adoptive parents that may be (slightly) overprotective, Slaine hardly gets the chance to perform these tasks himself. He fully recognizes that as a legal adult (also currently the head of a company), he should at least be able to feed himself properly and know how to operate the laundry machine. However, these seemingly simple tasks present unfathomable challenges to him.

 

It is quite obvious that Slaine is capable of doing some research on his own, but this gives him the excuse to invite Inaho over and spend more time with him. Inaho is smart enough to figure this out, but he agrees regardless.

 

The brunet is often labeled as distant and emotionless, but as his lover, Slaine knows Inaho spoils him in his own way.

 

 

“You have the sort your laundry by color, this minimize the chance of dark colored garment bleeding onto lighter colored ones.” His boyfriend helpfully points out as he throws his clothes into the laundry machine. “Also, you might want to use the delicate wash cycle for those shirts, so the machine doesn’t damage the fabric.”

 

“You are really knowledgeable……” Slaine exclaims with sheer admiration, while Inaho merely replies with a flat _“This is common sense, Slaine.”_

 

Sometimes he really question how Slaine manages to survive without knowing a thing about taking care of himself, but of course, it all makes sense given his family background.

 

His gaze settles on Slaine’s beaming face. You would never be able to tell, though, if you just bump into him after work. He knows Slaine actually prefers wearing plain t shirts as opposed to the expensive suits hanging in his closet. Slaine never objects when he suggests picking more affordable options when they dine out, and he looks as happy as he would be eating at a five star restaurant. All those luxury watches he owns are gifts from his father, and he never flaunts about his success to anyone, ever.

 

“What should we do next? We can unpack some of the boxes then you can teach me how to cook?” Slaine’s voice is so light and full of happiness, making him wonder how he even found someone like him interesting at all in the first place. The blond never cared about the gap in their status; he merely fell in love with the existence known as Inaho Kaizuka. It really doesn’t matter, right? Slaine is Slaine, and they are happy together. The thought brings a slight upward curve to the corner of his mouth. He finds this trait of Slaine particularly endearing.

 

“Yes. Let’s do that.” He says, a soft hum following soon after.

 

 

 

The unpacking of Slaine’s belongings hardly took that much time at all, so they began the process of cooking rather early. “Let’s make curry.” Inaho announces. The reason behind this is because curry is simple to make and it is easy to make a lot of it at once. The leftovers can be stored in the fridge and Slaine can eat it for dinner when Inaho can’t come over during the weekdays.

 

Aware of Slaine’s lack of inexperience in the kitchen, Inaho assigns him something that shouldn’t require too much skill: chopping up vegetables. At first, he was concerned that Slaine wouldn’t know how to handle a knife properly and end up hurting himself in the process. However, Slaine ends up running into a problem that he completely overlooked.

 

“I-Inaho……” Slaine sniffles as he puts down the kitchen knife, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “W-why am I crying?”

 

“Slaine……” Inaho looks at the onion sitting on the cutting board and sighs inwardly. Of course, Slaine wouldn’t know anything about cutting onions. He washes his hands and walks closer to his boyfriend with a tissue in his hand.

 

“When you cut an onion, a specific type of enzyme in onions is released, and they convert amino acid sulfoxides into sulfenic acids. The acid rearranges itself and becomes a compound known as syn-propanethial-S-oxide, which irritates the lachrymal glands, triggering our reflexive tear responses……” Inaho cups Slaine’s cheeks carefully, gently wiping the blond’s teary eyes. "……Slaine, you are so hopeless sometimes.” He teases lightly with affection.

 

Slaine blinks a few times until his eyes feel better. “Inaho……that is not a……very nice thing to say to your boyfriend……” He whispers, arms coiling around Inaho’s waist and pulling him closer, their faces almost touching each other.

 

“But that’s fine too, because I will take care of you.” A slight smile shows on his face, and the next second Slaine’s lips are already pressed onto his. The brunet willingly allows Slaine’s tongue to explore his mouth, pushing him against the counter.

 

“Slaine, we won’t have dinner tonight if we continue this……” Inaho protests quietly through their endless kisses, and that seems to remind Slaine they have a task at hand right now. He scratches his face bashfully as he releases his grip on Inaho. “Sorry, you are right.”

 

“Later.” Inaho gives Slaine a small peck on the lips before he turns back to the cooking ingredients, a subtle promise. Slaine’s face turns even redder. They still have all night waiting for them.

 

 

With Inaho’s expertise and experience in cooking, the cooking of the curry is quickly finished. “We just have to heat it up when we eat.” The brunet is satisfied with how his first cooking lesson with Slaine went, but he is not quite finished yet.

 

“Molten chocolate lava cake?” Slaine watches Inaho from the side with awe in his eyes. Inaho nods as he takes out the necessary material he also got from the grocery store.

 

He spent a good amount of time reading recipes online last week and this cake is frequently listed as “the most romantic dessert”…whatever that is supposed to mean. He acquired the knowledge that chocolate equates romance. Not that he has any complaints about his relationship with Slaine, but he read that in order to keep the passion alive, romantic gestures are always welcomed. He thinks Slaine would like this cake too; he always has a preference to sweeter things. 

 

“Slaine, could you measure out the dry ingredients? You just have to follow what is written on the recipe.” Taking it upon himself to melt the butter and chocolate over a double boiler, Inaho leaves the easier job to Slaine. This cake isn’t particularly difficult to make, which is another reason he picked it in the first place. He wants their first dinner at Slaine’s house to be perfect.

 

Everything is going according to plan, or so did Inaho thought. He was setting the bowl of chocolate mixture down on the counter when Slaine trips over his own slippers and falls forward, bumping Inaho’s elbow and causing the bowl in his hand to tilt. The melted chocolate spills directly onto Inaho. Fortunately, nearly all of it got on to his shirt and the chocolate wasn’t hot enough to burn him anyway.

 

Inaho stares at the mess that only took seconds to happen. He had largely underestimated Slaine’s clumsiness and forgotten to include that in as a factor. A mistake on his part.

 

“Inaho! I am so sorry!” Slaine is turning beet red. This is a total disaster and he should have never been allowed inside a kitchen. “I’ll get you another shirt, come with me……” He swallows as his gaze falls on the bit of chocolate that got on Inaho’s skin, feeling as though the temperature in the kitchen just increased a few degrees.

 

He swears this is not intentional, but suddenly he doesn’t feel all that much regret anymore.

 

“It is fine……” Inaho watches as Slaine reaches out to grab his hand. He takes note of the slight change in Slaine’s expression and breathing. He has a feeling things may move a little faster than he anticipated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Nngh……Slaine……” Inaho isn’t exactly sure of how it went from “let’s get you a change of clothes” to him being pressed on top of Slaine’s king size mattress, but this is exactly what is happening. Perhaps he should know better than to undress in front of the gaze of his boyfriend. This isn’t part of his original plans, but he doesn’t mind it, either. He looks up at the blond who is so concentrated on kissing him, pulling away slightly to voice his concern.

 

“Slaine, I should start the washing machine first.” He suggests solemnly. “The longer you wait, the harder it is to get the stains off.”

 

Slaine lifts his head and blinks a few times, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “Inaho, this is what you are worried about? I can’t believe it.” He places a kiss affectionately on his cheek. “I want you to focus on me right now. If it doesn’t wash off I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

But that is unnecessary, and it is more time efficient to start the washing machine right away. Inaho doesn’t get the chance to protest before Slaine kisses him again. Even though he disapproves how Slaine is handling the laundry situation, he is too aroused to make any further complaints. Maybe it is the way he is enveloped in Slaine’s warm body temperature, or the way those clouded turquoise eyes are peeking at him through pale blond bangs, he believes it is in his best interest to allow Slaine to continue what he is doing.

 

Slaine is making a trail of kisses along Inaho’s neck, “You smell sweet, like chocolate……” Warm hands cup his cheeks tenderly, he asks with the last remaining bit of hesitation. “Inaho……can I?”

 

Slaine is always like that, keeping a steady pace but never forceful. There is no doubt he puts Inaho’s happiness on the top of his priorities. He feels comfortable with Slaine; it is actually beyond his predictions. The blond is exceptionally good at reading people’s emotions, while Inaho generally struggles with the field of human psychology. Slaine’s ability to empathize with people gives Inaho the confidence to say that he knows his boyfriend would never do anything that makes him feel unsafe or uncared for.

 

“Yes.” Inaho nods, his body becoming hotter as his needs grow. He is getting impatient. “I want you too, Slaine……”

 

With Inaho’s verbal confirmation, there are no more reasons left for Slaine to hold back. He takes off the belt around Inaho’s waist and allows it to drop to the floor, soon followed by his pants and undergarment. “Inaho.” Slaine whispers his name against his ear, palm caressing his cheek. “You are mine.” Inaho usually never gets flustered, but hearing Slaine’s voice filled with desires for him is a huge turn on. He has never been so easily influenced by a particular individual in his lifetime.

 

“I am yours.” Inaho assures him, arms coiling around Slaine’s neck. He never expected to fall this deeply in love, but he is glad that out of the billions of people on this planet, he is able to meet Slaine Troyard.

 

Slaine kisses him again, hand reaching towards the nightstand for the lube. Inaho’s face turns a soft shade of pink when Slaine pushes his thighs open and he can feel his finger presses his tight entrance. “Relax for me.” Slaine coaxes, voice gentle and soothing. The brunet shivers slightly when Slaine wraps his hand around his erection, the same time he pushes his wet fingers inside of him.

 

Inaho moans quietly, hugging Slaine closer to him. His senses are being overwhelmed by the pleasure his boyfriend is giving him. He can clearly feel Slaine’s slender fingers thrusting in and out of him, stretching him out and applying lubrication to his hole. The way Slaine’s hand is squeezing and stroking his cock sends tremors down his spine. He feels so hot and needy already. Inaho realizes he is overly confident when he thought he could control his voice. He nearly cries out when Slaine lowers his head to bite on his nipple.

 

This is not their first time doing it, but Inaho still has trouble getting used to the fact that he can lose control so easily like this.

 

He is losing his mind. He wants Slaine to press him down and penetrate him already, at this very second.

 

 

Slaine can’t move his eyes away from the sight before him. Inaho with his face flushed, disheveled brown locks, looking at him with bleary maroon eyes. He is making soft gasps every time Slaine thrusts his finger deeper into him. “Slaine……!” Inaho is already leaking precum, and he is moving his hips to increase the friction. It takes everything Slaine has to resist the urge to enter him right now. Patience is important, and he doesn’t want to risk hurting Inaho.

 

He kisses Inaho’s lips, inserting the third slick finger when he feels Inaho’s body is ready. The brunet bucks up his hips to match his thrusts, his dick dripping precum and making a mess on Slaine’s hand. He purposefully pushes against Inaho’s prostate, successfully eliciting a high-pitched scream from his lover. “Slaine……please…….” Inaho’s voice is shaking, inviting and full of lust. “I want you……”

 

That was enough to send Slaine over the edge. He retrieves his fingers and Inaho flinches, whining at the loss. “Tell me if it hurts.” Slaine’s voice is hoarse, which only makes Inaho even more aroused. He obediently allows Slaine to open up his legs, pushing them against his chest. He breathes in deeply, filling his lungs with Slaine’s scent. His body shivers in anticipation when he feels the head of Slaine’s cock pressing against his hole.

 

Inaho’s mouth drops and he screamed when Slaine slams into him, tears falling from his eyes. What he experiences next is a tight hug around his body, kisses landing on the corner of his eyes and his mouth. “Inaho……Haa……” Slaine is pushing his entire length into him and Inaho pants heavily, relaxing his muscles to make it easier for the both of them.

 

Inaho doesn’t have to try very hard, Slaine always has a way to make him feel good and forget about everything else. Inaho’s mind usually stays impeccably sharp, but Slaine always seems to find a way to break it down.

 

“Inaho……You feel so……good……” Slaine grunts, pulling out slightly and then thrusting himself inside of Inaho all at once. He is clenching onto him so tightly, silently begging for more. What he sees right now is something he will keep to himself forever; he will never let anyone else see Inaho like this. His usual composure is melting down, his signature blank face nowhere in sight. Slaine likes to see Inaho lose control for him.

 

“Nghh……! There……! Slaine!” Inaho shudders when Slaine hits against his pleasure spot, sending strong electrical impulses down his spine. Slaine visibly pauses when he hears his scream and his next wave of attack are even more forceful. The noises that are spilling from him are sweet and whiny and unlike him at all, but he doesn’t have the time to think about these things. All he can think about is Slaine. His legs are wide open and his hips are following Slaine’s rhythm.

 

“Inaho……ahhh……” All Slaine can focus on is Inaho, the desire to hear more of his moans and screams and to see him beg for him as he cries. He wants all of Inaho to himself. It is selfish and illogical but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

He plunges into Inaho over and over again, leaving his marks all over his smaller frame. He strokes Inaho’s twitching dick and smearing his precum. Inaho’s fingers are grasping the bedsheets beneath him, knuckles going white. “Cum for me, Inaho.” All he gets are sobs and fragments of words that are barely coherent.

 

Inaho doesn’t have the energy to think anymore. All that is left is the desire to be filled. He cries every time Slaine slams his cock into his hole, stretching his inner walls with his size. He is gasping and moaning, throat going dry. It is so hot and overwhelming and he feels like he is burning. He is so close to reaching his peak and he is desperate for more pleasure. He knows Slaine is close too and he wants his seeds inside him. “Slaine……!”

 

“Inaho……” No more sounds escape his lips. Slaine kisses him passionately and releases his semen in his throbbing hole. Inaho writhes beneath him as he came, leaving milky white liquid all over the blond’s hand.

 

 

“We need to get you cleaned up……” Through his hazy mind Inaho hears Slaine’s voice, gently and loving. He is tired and a little too comfortable to move. Slaine’s embrace is very warm and he feels like he can drift into sleep in his arms anytime.

 

Inaho moans quietly when Slaine pulls out of him, a slight blush covering his face as he feels Slaine’s semen seeping down his thighs. It is hot and messy but he doesn’t mind it. He leans his head against Slaine’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Slaine scoops him up in his arms and walks straight towards the bathroom, kissing his forehead and whispering words of love next to his ear.

 

 

 

 

“I am sorry, Inaho, was that too much?” Out of the shower, Inaho is dressed comfortably in Slaine’s bathrobe. The blond is blushing profusely as he reviews his own work done on Inaho’s body, the trails of kiss marks obvious on his skin.

 

“No……It was good.” Inaho is glad that the marks can be covered up by his clothes. He doubts they will go away by the time he has to go to work on Monday.

 

“You must be starving, um, I’ll go heat up the curry.” Slaine smiles at him shyly. “If you want to, we still have time to make the cake after we eat. Or we can leave it for tomorrow. If you want to stay for longer.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” The corners of his lips lift slightly. “I am free all day tomorrow, too.”

 

Slaine’s eyes sparkle in joy, “So, we can spend tomorrow together too? We can go on a date, well, if you want.” He takes out a towel and gently dries Inaho’s hair for him. He promised Yuki he would take care of her little brother.

 

“Sure.” Inaho nods. That was what he planned on doing anyway. They see each other every day at work, but they rarely get to spend time like this when they are in front of people. He is beginning to consider maybe they should make their relationship public already, that way everyone would know Slaine is taken……

 

It is a little selfish of him, but he has no intention of losing Slaine.

 

“Inaho--” He is pulled into a warm hug, the fresh smell of shampoo and body wash fills his nostrils. For some reason, it gives Inaho a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that they have the same scent on them.  “I really love you. Please stay me with in the future too.”

 

Inaho smiles, closing his eyes and returning the hug. His boyfriend is clumsy, and taking care of him requires a lot of work. But it is a burden he will not share with anyone else.

 

 

He found the definition of love through Slaine. And for that, he is eternally grateful.

 

 

“Yes……Let’s spend the future like this too, Slaine.” 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday fic update for Cary. I can't believe this is the second bday fic already, a year goes by so fast! <3 I am sorry I couldn't finish this on time ;w; the second half will be posted once I am done with exams!!

“So, how is everything?”

  
  


 

 

 

The smile appearing on the screen is warm and contagious. For a second, Slaine feels so close, that he almost got the false impression that he can reach him with a lift of his hand. Inaho suppresses the urge to raise his hand and touch Slaine’s face on his tablet, and hugs his pillow closer to his chest instead. In the background of the screen, he can see the hotel room that Slaine is staying at and the suitcase that is leaned against the wall. 

 

“It is going well. We are on track for dealing with all the clients this month.” There is nothing for Slaine to worry about. Inaho worked hard in his absence to ensure that. Two weeks ago, Slaine was invited to an oversea conference. This is an exceptionally poor timing due to the fact that the office has been busier than usual due to the extra load of cases that just rolled in.  Left with little to no time to prepare the crew at the company in advance, Slaine was on the verge of turning down the offer. Inaho didn’t approve of that decision. 

 

He has never pulled an all nighter in his entire life before. Three days before Slaine was scheduled to leave, the brunet stepped into his office with apparent dark circles beneath his eyes and placed a detailed, typed up plan for the next two weeks. The last time he slept was 48 hours ago. 

 

_ “Please review this and inform me of any necessary changes.”  _

 

If he were to be honest, Inaho would say that he genuinely felt awful and the large amount of caffeine he ingested made his head hurt even more. But somehow, all of those symptoms seemed to disappear the moment he saw the surprised smile on Slaine’s face. 

 

“I’ll take care of everything for you, so don’t worry” was the promise he made to Slaine before he got on the plane, and he treated the promise seriously. According to his observations, they are actually ahead of schedule at this point. Slaine should face no issue once he returns to office. 

 

“I am glad to hear, but that’s not…...the only thing I want to know.” Slaine scratches his cheek and grins bashfully. “I missed you, Inaho. Are you alright? I am sorry for leaving all that work to you.” 

 

“I am fine.” An indescribable feeling of fulfillment surrounds him instantly, although he didn’t let it show on his face. “I missed you too.” Due to their current timezone difference, they rarely had the chance of speaking to each other while Slaine is on his trip. He is not used to experiencing this kind of emotion. Logically, he knows that everything will be back to normal soon, but he can’t help but to spend more time than usual thinking about him.

 

It must be because winter is coming, and he isn’t quite used to not having Slaine’s warmth around him all the time. Unsurprisingly, Slaine demonstrates much of his affection through his touch. Whether it be holding hands or hugging him or caressing his cheeks, Slaine had unintentionally made Inaho accustomed to his body temperature. He holds the pillow tighter in attempt to hide the rising heat rushing to his face. 

 

“I’ll be back soon.” The blond’s lips curve upward into a soft smile, the type that makes Inaho wants to indulge in his presence. “Ten more hours, and I’ll be there.”

 

“You are coming to work right after you land? You should at least take the day off.” Inaho is beginning to voice his disapproval, but Slaine isn’t having any of it. 

 

“I have been gone long enough and you have already done a lot. If anyone deserves a break it’s you, Inaho.” Slaine frowns, but a cheery disposition soon returns. “I can’t wait to come back to work, really.”

 

“Slaine…….”

 

“And I want to see you, Inaho.” Slaine raises his hand towards the tablet, fingers lingering over his screen and Inaho immediately realizes what he is doing as his boyfriend mirrors what he wanted to do just moments earlier. Slaine is touching his face on the screen. 

 

This is all very strange and silly and impractical, but it still makes him feel happy. 

 

“Wait for me, Inaho.” 

 

“See you in ten hours……Slaine.”

 

After ending the video call, Inaho quietly put away his tablet and lies down on his bed. He wraps his blanket tightly around himself, burying his face into the pillow. He hasn’t pay much attention to it before, but a headache seems to be building up at the back of his head. Perhaps he was pushing himself a little too hard and needed more rest. Inaho is used to have a steady schedule, but in order to make sure the workload doesn’t fall behind he had stayed late a few night alone in the office. Even Yuki was starting to get concerned, but he assured her that it’s only till Slaine gets back. 

 

_ “And I want to see you.”  _ Slaine’s voice was gentle and affectionate, with his signature smile that makes him looks even younger. Now that he had spoken and seen Slaine, he misses him even more.  _ I want to see you too, Slaine.  _ He whispers quietly. If Slaine finds out that he is feeling sick, he would have been quite upset and most likely blame himself for it. It is a good thing he didn’t notice. 

  
He has something to look forward to tomorrow, Slaine will be back soon. A soft smile rises to his lips as he imagines his boyfriend’s reaction seeing him. The thought somewhat brings a sense of relaxation to him and he quickly drifts off to sleep, his mind full of the man he learned to love.

 

 

 

_ -TBC....... _


End file.
